


水晶公的夜晚

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *后篇*下班回家的暗之战士捡到了水晶公*然后做了个爽
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 67





	水晶公的夜晚

水晶公从睡梦中醒来，房间中已经点燃了灯。他感到一阵寒意，朝风的源头看去，只见窗户大敞着。窗外已是黑暗，薰衣草色的林海在风中沙响着。  
他激动地坐了起来，看见暗之战士已经不知何时回来了，正背对他坐在床尾擦着漆黑的巨剑。  
“英雄！”水晶公从床上跳下，想到刚才的失礼，破难为情地用一手揉搓着另一手的手腕：“抱歉，本来只是上来看看你还缺些什么，竟然一不小心睡着了……”  
“这本就是你的城市，怎么反倒和我这个异世界旅人客气起来了。”  
暗之战士收起巨剑，侧过身来笑着对上水晶公的目光，他的红色毛发在睡觉中蹭得有些凌乱。暗之战士推门而入的时候便感受到了人的气息，这和之前阿尔博特时不时来访的感觉有所不同，点开灯，便看到水晶公歪着脑袋坐在窗下睡着了。那时的暗之战士有一瞬间的慌张，回想起来在友好村外发现水晶公的场景。他仿佛是玻璃做得人，让暗之战士时不时有担心他破碎的忧虑。  
他抱起水晶公，温柔地放在床上，坐在一旁沉默地守护直到醒来。  
“古·拉哈·提亚，你在想些什么。”  
水晶公本正对着床上猫秘形状的凹陷和枕头上的湿痕惭愧，暗之战士的呼唤仿佛瞬间将他召唤回了百年前的魔杜纳，二人在探险后到第七天堂稍作快活，那时的“光之战士”三杯之后便微醺起来了，用手拖着英俊的面庞，以同样柔软而低沉的声音问他：“古·拉哈·提亚，你在想些什么。”  
仿佛一切从未变过，他仍旧是那个年轻而冲动的财团调查员，而光之战士是他暗中爱慕仰望的英雄。古·拉哈·提亚回忆从水晶塔中醒来后，从后人口中听说光之战士的事迹。尽管为第一世界差点献出生命，他仍觉得和英雄相比起来不值一提。  
“在想……有关这个城市的事情。”  
暗之战士走到桌前，拨开表层已经不新鲜的三明治，毫不介意地从下层找出一块尚能入口的，像水晶公猜测的一样，挑出番茄片大嚼起来。  
水晶公问起细节，想到暗之战士刚经历过的苦战，不愿再为其增添烦恼，便搪塞过去。  
暗之战士盯着他的眼睛看了许久，似乎是想从水晶公无懈可击的托词中寻找出一点端倪。也许是猜透了水晶公的心意，他笑着说道：“也许只有打打杀杀才适合我这种人，但要像你一样身居高位为所有人着想，我一定会苦手不堪。”  
暗之战士讲述起这几天来的经历。他集结了拂晓众人进入希尔科斯塔。  
水晶公听完大吃一惊，没想到消失了几日的暗之战士其实就一直活跃在自己脚下。  
“水晶塔中的确还存在许多我没探知过的区域……这可真是，我分明嘱咐了他们不要打扰英雄休养身体……”  
“哈哈，我本来也有活动一番筋骨的打算。你可不要责怪士兵们，是我在广场上偷听到他们的谈话，自告奋勇的！”  
暗之战士拉水晶公在床畔坐下，压低声音在他敏感的耳边道：“我从塔底带出来了一个装置，在那我听到了你未来的声音……”  
说着暗之战士凑近观察水晶公的反应，然后冒失地吻住他的嘴唇，吞下他的气息。水晶公被这突如其来地亲密吓了一跳，连忙推开暗之战士。  
“啊……看来我会错了意，是我唐突了。”  
“不！不是这样——没有！”水晶公紧张地竖起猫耳：“没有做好准备的人是我……你并没有会错意！”  
他靠近暗之战士，温顺地塌下双耳，呼吸着他的气息。暗之战士再次吻他，这次与之前只是嘴唇相碰不同，缓慢而温情地舔着他的嘴唇，直到将牙关敲开，用舌尖探索他的口腔。  
猫秘的口腔很干，不像尘族一样平滑湿润，肉刺摩擦舌苔的感觉尤为明显。暗之战士和水晶公接吻，竟然被痒意刺激地打了个哆嗦。他吻水晶公的脸颊的头发，撕扯着设计繁杂的法袍式衣物。  
这让水晶公有些猝不及防。他在漫长的百年中洞悉了许多常人用一生也不足以窥探的真相，但那些英雄与贤者的传记只会记录下丰功伟业，对他们的桃色情史却一笔不提。水晶公不知暗之战士的过往和未来将会遇到怎样的伴侣，哪怕只在第一世界占有他生命中的一瞬，能让暗之战士在周游世界的夜晚中想起，便已经心满意足了。  
他帮暗之战士脱去法袍。红衣一件件落地，露出半水晶化的身躯。他的皮肤是苍白的，如同掉了釉的优美瓷瓶。水晶公以半面脸庞对暗之战士，十分惭愧地笑：“我的英雄，这具身体可比不上百年前灵活自在，恐怕难让你满意了吧……”  
暗之战士搂住水晶公的腰，将他拉回床边坐下，两个人依旧黏腻而长久地亲吻。水晶公扬起双臂环绕暗之战士的脖颈，紧绷了一天的内心居然意外地放松下来，想必唯有嘴上说着对内政一窍不通的暗之战士能明白他此刻深陷的囹圄。这位一次次在末世与战争中被平民封为信仰与寄托的年轻人又背负过什么呢，水晶公在轻微的窒息感中心想，父母双亡的孩子希望他能复活两亲，丢失军用物资的士兵希望他能保住自己的饭碗，被霸凌的弱者希望他能从天而降产出奸雄。  
水晶公吻着暗之战士眼下疲惫的笑纹，在内心叹息， 为何这些从未听他说过。  
暗之战士随即打消了水晶公的忧虑。粗糙地手抚摸着水晶公的耳朵和发，眼眶与脸颊，慢慢向下摩擦着锁骨。  
“英雄……像这样的事，我不太……”  
“嘘——”  
水晶公原本冰冷的皮肤现在微微发热，颈窝和腋下还有小憩后的潮汗。暗之战士将水晶公放在床上，用全部体重压向他身，似乎要将两人融为一体。暗之战士低下去扣住水晶公的两膝，像左右分开，以这样毫无羞耻心的姿势面对暗之战士是水晶公未曾料到的，可头陷在充满尘族男人味道的枕头缝里，他昏乱了心智，甚至有一点兴奋自得。  
暗之战士吻了吻那生着青蓝斑纹的大腿，好奇这具被水晶塔吞噬的身体是否还能像凡人那样体验快感。他摸向两腿之间的性器，原本任由摆布张开的两膝立马像含羞草一样并拢了，这便得到了答案。  
“别再看我这狼狈相了……”  
“不看怎么知道你喜不喜欢？”  
暗之战士趴下为水晶公口交。猫秘族的尺寸中等，但带着肉刺和弧度，睾丸相当紧绷浑圆，像微微摇摆的一对铃铛。每当用舌尖逆向摆弄冠头下的肉刺，水晶公的身体便会跟着颤抖。像是没经受过这种高等快感一样，被刺激地一直流水。暗之战士向上咬了一口水晶公肩上的纹身，逼着他睁眼。  
“感觉怎样？”  
“不、我不知道……”  
暗之战士将下巴枕在水晶公的颈窝，朝敏感的耳边低声说：“既然你不拒绝和我做，那我就当做是喜欢了。提前说好，这可不是一时兴起的渡夜情……”  
“英雄……”  
“你这样叫我，我可是被撩拨得不行啊，古·拉哈·提亚。”暗之战士继续用手拨弄着阴茎前头的软刺，水晶公从两人身体之间的缝隙看下去，暗之战士也要勃起了，还稍微疲软的头部落在他的肚脐之上。他将手摸下去，放在百年之前，这是一定要强作镇定地对暗之战士的形状点评玩味一番，现在反倒生涩起来，握住之后手法笨拙地来回撸动。  
就连水晶公自己都许久没做过这种事，就快忘了肉体之娱的滋味。现在被暗之战士隐隐勾起了隐欲，浅浅地呼吸，钝钝地求欢，诱引着英雄坠入池网。他的性器颜色很淡，往后抹去，臌胀的淡粉色会阴上一条明显的阴线延向股缝。他被英雄打开双腿的时候，一直被压迫在身下的尾巴才稍微有了知觉。方才光顾着想他和暗之战士的时，竟然不知不觉地压麻了，现在一阵血液复通的酸软感让他不由得呻吟了起来。  
暗之战士似乎很喜欢这摇摆的猫尾，捉住了来回揉捏。水晶公嘴上没有抱怨，灵活的猫尾却挣脱出来，不满地抽打着暗之战士地大腿。  
暗之战士将水晶公的双腿并拢扛在肩上，勃起的阴茎和睾丸被挤在腿缝后。他抹了些口水在手指上，向后穴摸去。  
“放松些……”  
“那种地方……就算是勉强我也做不到吧……咦！！”  
“这不是很轻松就进去了一根吗。”  
暗之战士的手指正紧紧地被很红色的小穴吮吸着。入口极窄，进入之后稍微有了许些活动的空间。水晶公摸着暗之战士胸口的伤疤，一根粗热的阴茎插入腿间，挤压着他的性器来回抽插起来。后穴的感觉令他抵触，被来回插弄又插入两根手指，唯独在碰到浅处一点的时候，身体竟然像过电一样泛起阵阵快感。  
他的腿缝很快就被暗之战士摩擦地又湿又烫，后穴也变得极容易进出，被抱起来从下方缓缓进入。水晶公感觉自己坐上一根粗硬的阳具，被慢慢地操入身体，刚进入一半的时候被侵犯感使他胀痛地想叫。  
“慢——慢一点……啊啊……”见暗之战士似乎想要退出，又感到惭愧不舍，搂住他的脖颈：“不、别就这样离开我，请继续……”  
暗之战士身上散发着一股腥咸的汗水味，从迷宫探险返回后还未来得及清理身体，如今手指却插在水晶公口中搅弄着他的舌头。水晶公被托着臀部起伏，很快暗之战士的性器开始整根在他体内进出，睾丸拍打臀部的感觉令他面红耳赤。  
窄瘦的臀部之间阳具在不断抽插，以至于臀瓣大张着无法合拢。一股酸麻感不断刺激着水晶公的尾椎，他要被插射出来。暗之战士并没坏心地玩弄他的身体，高潮过后便放开他，为自己倒了杯酒。  
水晶公趴在床上喘息，从余光之中看到男人还没释放的性欲，想要帮他手淫，又觉得如此触碰英雄的身体实在是失礼。暗之战士绕下床，关上窗，调暗了灯，沿着床走下，触摸着水晶公背上湿热的汗。  
水晶公感觉床上一沉，一具赤裸的身体压了上来，又进入他，快速地在他身后耸动起来。手在床单上时而收紧，时而又因为快意而满足地五指绽开，被暗之战士从后握住。在肉体的震颤之中，水晶公又一次高潮了。  
他感觉暗之战士退了出来，有液体从还未收紧的穴中流出。他和那人吻了许久，两身四腿交缠着，在疲惫之中困意袭来，疲惫地眨着睫毛，半梦半醒间感觉到胡茬的痒意在摩擦他的脸颊。  
水晶公几度沉沉睡去，又因为一点小响动醒来。一次是因为耳朵被人碰到，一次是暗之战士用毛巾擦拭他的身体。  
最后一次是被暗之战士卷进怀里，此时的水晶公已经筋疲力尽，只发出了一声小小的抱怨……


End file.
